


先生

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Substitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 军官×雏妓，战争AU替身
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 15





	先生

**Author's Note:**

> 军官×雏妓，战争AU  
> 替身

1.

和其他客人不同，先生叫他Ren。舌尖卷起，气流摩擦过上颚与齿缝，平稳的尾音缓慢蒸发。

在塔图因的夜里他是Hux先生的Ren，穿着白色的棉制长袍，像一件包裹精美的礼物，而平日里，他的客人们更喜欢他像女人一样卖弄身段。Kylo今年十四岁，作为男孩来说胸部发育得有些过头，两团柔软的白肉在可有可无的衣料下垂着；他个头窜得很快，身体养得圆白，做爱时伸颈昂头，嘴唇张张合合，活像一条要吐丝的蚕。

军队占领塔图因的那个时候，他的身体里还埋着另一个男人的阴茎。他已经记不清那个人的样子，只记得热铁进出甬道的生涩，像是粗砺的风沙擦过脸颊。男人的本事实在不敢恭维，外面一点风吹草动便吓得软了，炮火一响，钱也忘了给，抓起衣服就落荒而逃。Kylo朝着他的背影啐了一口，自己用手解决剩下的事。

其实军队来不来于他是没什么影响的，妓子还是干妓子的事，军队里都是男人，有的是他的用武之地。走运的时候能拿好多赏钱——从前那些他都用细绳捆着藏在床板下面，攒够了就可以用来买糖，一大把一大把地塞进嘴里，那些糖和着唾液慢慢融化，甜到发苦。

Kylo身上挂着那块可有可无的布料，两条腿交叠着高高地搁在窗台边。塔图因的天气过分干燥和炎热，到了傍晚时分热气才渐渐消散，他总霸占着窗口的位置吹凉风，腿架得老高，白嫩的软肉明晃晃地招摇，街上就能看得到。

女人们惯于把事情讲得天花乱坠。

她们将沾满尘土的花裙子脱下来换上裹胸袍子，点上烟卷吞云吐雾。一个女人从烟雾中钻出脸来，对其他人说起白天在街上的见闻。

「我敢打赌，他肯定连下面的毛都剃得精光。」女人说着，做了一个下流的手势，引得周围人吃吃地笑，好像她们真的亲眼看到了一样。

Kylo隐约知道她们说的是今天在街上见到的一个男人，至于是打了照面还是远远地隔着车窗看了一眼，不得而知，但她们讨论起那个男人来，就好像已经跟他睡过几十晚那样知根知底。男人过于精致是一种病症，这是她们说的。

「他是红发。」女人的声音里带一点鄙夷，又带一点调笑，「用发蜡膏起来的，比女人还要讲究。」

「他看上去就是一根细竹竿，那才像卖屁股的呢。」另一个上街的女人补充道，「也许脱了衣服更像。」

「指不定是不喜欢女人的——」听的女人拖长了音调，朝着窗边努了努嘴。

又是一阵悉悉索索的笑。他回头，女人们惯用那种眼神盯着他，既嘲讽又嫉妒。他将腿从窗台上放下来，踢踏着鞋子懒懒散散地走到女人堆前。女人们看着他，两条茁实的长腿在破布下若隐若现，仿佛缓慢融化的奶油。

他不漂亮，至少不像贵族人家养的那些男孩一样纤细柔弱，五官都过分粗阔，一双眼睛勉勉强强地挤出几分甜腻和天真。她们不明白男人们喜欢他，是因为那双腿能缠出千奇百怪的姿势，抑或只是因为他廉价的青春。

「Cry——lo。」Lily怪声怪气地叫他名字。这是她们私下里给他取的诨名，最初Kylo Ren被扔到这里，又脏又怯，一整天都哭哭啼啼，眼泪怎么也流不尽，活像块湿淋淋的抹布，但不过几年就变了一个人，身体软成一汪水，什么瓶装着都严丝合缝。他其实依然很爱掉眼泪，不过不再当着她们的面。

Kylo抱着胳膊，咧开本就有些歪斜的嘴，少年人的声音带着天真的阴毒平铺直叙，「你再叫一次，我就把你的嘴操哑。」

女人们愣了一下，没料到他会回嘴，她们戒备地盯着他，忽然觉得不能输了气势一般，又三三两两地笑了起来。一个女人悻悻道，「小荡妇也变得硬气了。」

所有人确信这个心肠狠毒的男孩会说到做到。

这时外面又来了客人。Kylo立刻换了一副面孔，蛇一样缠上那个络腮胡子的男人，矮下身子仰着头看人，脖颈显得修长。他被男人揽着去了里屋，路过女人们跟前，下巴刻意地抬高两寸。

「可见小荡妇还是小荡妇。」女人道。

2.

所有人都在说小荡妇Kylo交了好运，连他自己也觉得恍惚，那些柔软干净的被褥和温热的甜牛奶，是他梦里也不敢想的事。

然而的确发生了。军队在城里驻扎下来，有头有脸的军官们照例要举行宴会，将他和那些女人们带走以供消遣。

至今为止，他还不知道Hux看上他哪一点。

「穿上衣服。」年轻的军官声音里有一丝鄙夷，还有一丝同情，直白的眼神滑过他挂着破布的身体，他感到自己从未如此赤裸。

这是Kylo第一次见到她们口中那个瘦削的男人，当然，这很好辨认，因为那一头姜红色的头发，而且真的像她们说的那样，用发油膏起来的，找不到一点瑕疵。男人下达完命令，一根指头一根指头地摘下了他的皮质手套，左手搭在桌面上，手指有节奏地叩击着桌面。他见过的千万男人里，没有人长着这样一双手。

轮到男人审视他的时候，他低着头不知所措。衣服是刚换上的，浅色的棉质长袍，散发着皂角和阳光混合的香气，在他记忆里，已经很久没有正经地穿上过这样的衣服了。

「你叫什么名字？」

「我叫Kylo…Ren，Hux将军。」

年轻的男人点了一根烟。Hux看上去只有二十几岁，但不知为什么已经是将军的职位。他只是听那些人这么称呼Hux，就也这么称呼了，好让他的回答显得庄重一些。他在说自己名字的时候打了磕巴，弥漫的烟草味让他头晕，可他喜欢这味道。

「Ren？」Hux用他独特的口音念了一遍，或是沉思，也将他的注意力拉了回来。「这很好。你不用叫我将军。」

隔壁传来下流的嬉笑声，Kylo第一次感到不好意思，从刚才开始他一直都表现得乖巧和稳重，害怕Hux因为厌恶他的轻佻而将他赶走。但他似乎忘了带他们来的目的原本就是寻欢作乐，是Hux毫无缺口的形象让他忘记了自己的本能。他不安地抬起眼皮，在接触到对方眼神后又倏地移开。

「也不用拘束。」Hux的声音再度传来，平铺直叙地，但很放松，「到我这里来。」

他抬起眼睛，看见Hux的手指曲起来，敲了敲桌面。

他这才想起一个既文明又庄重的称呼。

「好的，先生。」

3.

「你喜欢吃甜食吗？」

从那以后Hux先生常常屈尊光顾这座矮小破败的房子，笔挺的军服没有一丝皱褶和灰尘。在他看来Hux和这里的一切都格格不入，有时候他甚至感到空气因为Hux的到来变得潮湿而温暖，就像珍贵的雨水降临在塔图因。

这天Hux带来了烤得焦酥的小饼干和加了蜂蜜的牛奶，他狭小的房间里被幸福的香甜填满了。现在他不用每天挂着块破布晃来晃去，穿上了保守的长袍，好像他是Hux专属的东西，这个认知在他心里扎了根。

Kylo用了这辈子最矜持的姿势，两只手捻着一块甜饼，小口小口地吃着，很小心地不让碎屑掉出来，生怕Hux觉得他粗俗没有教养。然后Hux平静但温柔的声音传来，他从小小的饼干后面抬起头来，Hux正指着他没来得及藏回床下的糖果罐子。

他有些不好意思地笑了。其实自从认识了Hux先生之后，他觉得人生好像不用靠糖果也能继续下去。

他们上床的时候Hux一直都做足了前戏，尽管他隐晦地表示过这没有必要。他从前的客人只是为了泄欲，根本不会在乎他能不能承受，很多次依靠血液的顺滑也能做得很好。

Hux和他迎面相对，一只手和他交握着摩挲过略微粗糙的掌心。他们彼此的躯体升腾起滚烫的温度，像是拍岸狂澜。进出的间隙Hux叫他的名字，他透过朦胧的情热看到Hux发亮的眼睛，让他联想到下过雨的湖面，他将身体迎上去，陷入一片灼热的瀚海。

Hux离开后，他拿过桌上的糖果罐子，将里面的糖一大把一大把地撒到街上。

他再也不需要它们了。

4.

每次完成之后Hux会揽着他入睡。

男人的身形十分消瘦，甚至还不如他，而过不了几年，他会长得比Hux更高大。Kylo闭上眼睛，将自己团成一团棉花，填进Hux的怀抱。

带我走吧。他默默许愿。去一个有湿润雨季的地方。

这时Hux突然低声呢喃了一句。

他被突如其来的回音吓了一跳，在男人的怀抱里抬头，发现他仍在沉睡。

Hux说了「Ben」这个名字，又或许只是他听错了，Hux其实是在叫「Ren」。他对自己的解释十分满意，尽管那是一个分明的预兆，然而他刻意忽略了它，将自己缩了缩，埋进Hux的美梦里。

5.

他在Hux办公的那栋三层建筑门前等待，那儿原来是政府人员工作的地方，后来变成Hux他们的基地，二层最右边的那扇玻璃几乎每天都被人用不同的物品砸中，后来迫不得已就被封了起来，所有砸过东西的人一个一个都不见了。

然而这跟他没什么关系，这天本该是高兴的，Hux允诺了傍晚带他去裁缝店做一身新衣服。

Kylo在离约定时间还有很久的时候就一个人跑到了Hux的门前，但离得远远的，这栋庄严的建筑像是对他的一种警告，还有Hux所代表的那个幽深的世界，他们似乎有天生的隔阂。守卫的士兵最终还是发现了他，他在那里徘徊太久了，任谁都会起疑。

出乎意料，其中一个士兵竟然认出了他。

「你是Hux将军的……」他思索了很久，似乎找不到一个合适的身份为他冠名，便索性绕过了这个话题。

「他和Ben Solo长得真像，不是吗？」他向另一个男人征求意见，但实际上又笃定地看着他确定道，「简直是一个模子里刻出来的。」

他第一次和一个陌生的名字相提并论。这是噩梦的发端。Kylo的心慢慢沉下去，被迫回想起Hux睡梦中的呓语。另一个自己对他说，你看，那明明就有迹可循，是你自己闭上了眼睛。

「Ben Solo是谁？」

「将军没有提起过吗？」士兵惊讶道，随即了然，「这也难怪，这样痛苦的经历没有人会愿意提起的。

「什么经历？」

「我们只知道Hux将军和Ben Solo曾经是恋人，后来因为一点小事——呃，不是小事啦，立场不同，你明白吗？后来Young Solo就吞枪自杀了，他才二十岁呢。」

旁边的男人用手肘撞了一下他，他才噤声，意识到自己说了不该说的话。

Kylo站着没动，也没回应，只是任凭那些语句钻进耳朵，然后像一团浆糊一样搅在脑海里。时间像被投入了一块琼脂，变得极为缓慢，他小幅度地挣扎，男人站在他面前，嘴巴一张一合。下一秒起了一阵风，让他的听觉又恢复过来。

「我说得太多了。」士兵尴尬地咳嗽了一声，转身回到自己的岗位上，抬头看了看天，疑惑道，「怎么像是要下雨？」

6.

Kylo一个人回去了，彻底忘记了他和Hux的约定。

晚上他主动缠上了第一个进门的男人——也许是他以前的熟客，也许不是，他记不清了——像只发情的畜生一样蛮不讲理，半路就把衣服脱了个精光。女人们不明就里。

「小荡妇被玩腻了，所以丢回来了。」她们这么猜测。

他才不管她们怎么想，只想赶快忘记下午的事。他选择跟男人上床，但男人硬起来的阴茎顶在穴口的时候，他却开始害怕。

为什么没有润滑和扩张？这样他一定会撕裂流血，他会感到疼痛，没有丝毫快感。

疼痛好像已经是很遥远的事了。Kylo对自己的想法感到惊愕和不安。

他们不过相处了几个星期，他就已经无法承受那些原本习以为常的疼痛。Hux以一种温柔的方式，将他经年的习惯连根拔起，如果有一天Hux突然抛下他，他将会很快枯萎，烂成一堆淤泥，无人问津。

他默认了Hux已经抛弃他的事实。

男人的阴茎很粗壮，由于没有润滑，进入的时候两个人都很辛苦，但男人不会像Hux一样耐心，他用干活时的蛮力在Kylo的身体里横冲直撞，企图用血液来润滑干涩的甬道。这招奏效了，挺进的动作慢慢变得顺畅，男人加快了频率冲刺，然而没有听到理所当然引人性致的浪叫。他低头，看到一张表情扭曲的脸。

「草，你哭什么？」男人扫兴地骂道。

太疼了，他受不了。

他又开始大把地吃糖，然而却觉得它们又苦又恶心，无法下咽。他将它们全都吐了出来，连同胃里一些发酸的食物残渣，以及为了补偿嫖客额外吞下的精液。

尝过真正的甜味以后，他发现自己再也吃不下苦。

7.

Hux好像是生气了，Kylo从未见过他脸上出现那样狰狞的表情。

在他刻意躲了Hux三天之后年轻的将军再次站在了他面前。塔图因很大，他在各个街口巷角和不同的男人们做爱，哪怕是Hux也找不到他；塔图因也很小，他能去的地方毕竟太有限了，神通广大的Hux终究会找到他。

Hux的一缕头发脱离了原本的轨迹，垂在额前，在他看来，那已是狼狈的样子。

他放弃了躲藏，回到了他的矮房子里。女人们三三两两地聚在一起闲聊，看到他，故意提高了声音。

Hux要走了，军队要去别的地方打仗。

Kylo竟然感到一阵释然，他盯着身上穿旧的衣服，撕裂的，破破烂烂，就像以前一样，这让他感到安心。Hux走了以后，一切就能回到以前那样。只是塔图因再也不会下雨。

今夜来寻欢作乐的士兵们，如愿以偿地得到了Hux将军的私人娼妓。

事实上是他主动的。他们在离入口最近的那间房间里，两个人在玩弄他的身体，他过分发育的乳房被他们像面团一样揉捏，乳尖红肿得像要滴血；有一个在为他的后穴开拓，伸进手指搔刮着他的肠壁，于是他就毫不保留地奉献出最动听的叫声；另外两个在考虑让他的嘴同时接纳他们两个的可能性，龟头不断地在他脸上磨蹭。

他真正意义上的，被结结实实地填满了，但他仍觉得空荡。那些阴茎似乎想在他的胃部会合，都拼命地往更深的地方捅，他忍住呕吐的感觉，闭上眼睛享受这一切。嘴里的东西先射了出来，大部分直接送进了他的喉咙里，有一些溅在他的脸上。他的嘴空出来，因而再次忘情地叫起来，好像一只鸟儿这辈子只剩这最后一次啼叫的机会。

Hux是在这个时候进来的。

他的一缕头发脱离了原本的轨迹，垂在额前，衣服上落了微不可查的灰尘。没人敢拦他，他被熟悉的声调牵引着来到这里，军靴落在虫蛀的木质地板上，后者发出不堪重负的呻吟。

Hux沉默着，他们的长官背着手站得笔挺，似乎没有掏枪的意思。于是所有人几乎在一瞬间将自己蜷缩起来，屏住呼吸，好像这样就能避开Hux居高临下地凝视。Hux的身体向前微倾，那块翘起的木板吱呀一声，一个士兵打了个冷战。

「滚。」他吐出一个字，恍如大赦，没有人再敢停留一秒钟，除了Kylo Ren。

「你该看看你自己现在的样子。」他强忍着情绪，试图用刻意平静的声音跟Kylo说话。

Kylo仰面躺在床上，全身不着一缕，那些红肿和淤青格外地扎眼。他却想，这没有一处是属于他的，他从来不会留下这些粗暴的伤痕。

「您凭什么赶他们走？」

Kylo一改先前的唯唯诺诺，又或许这就是他原本的样子。男孩从一片淫乱中抬起眼睛，挑衅地看着他，那是他从来没有见过的神情。

一股无名的怒火从他心头汹涌地烧起来，而他很快明白过来，Kylo甚至不明白他为什么生气。

Hux的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的，他不再说那些官样的文明话，「你就这么喜欢挨操？」

Kylo赤身裸体地从床上爬起来，朝他恶劣地咧着嘴，眼泪和脸上挂着的精液一起流下来。

「除了挨操我什么都不会，先生。」

8.

Hux揪着Kylo Ren汗湿的黑色卷发，将他一路拖到他们从前过夜的那个房间，就像拖着一条半死不活的狗。男孩想去拿衣服又被他用力地扯了回来，Kylo真正地，像狗一样地呜咽出声。

「反正你也不需要这些不是吗？」他俯下身捡起那块破布，将它远远地丢了出去，并强迫不断颤抖的Kylo抬起头。

「现在知道害怕了？」

他的鼻尖几乎挨到Kylo的脸，海绿色的眼睛如同女巫淬炼的毒药。他搜肠刮肚，想用最难堪的话来羞辱这个已经烂掉的男孩。

Kylo早就已经毁了，从他第一次被陌生男人的阴茎填满的时候就已经毁了，他不是Ben，只是一只被无数人咬过的烂苹果。既然这样，他再不用费尽心思地温柔，再也不会有任何愧疚。

「他们说得没错，你就是个婊子。」Hux平静地在Kylo耳边轻声说道，「你就应该被这样对待。」

他将Kylo的头狠狠地摁在床垫上，解开了自己的皮带。男孩全身布满了吻痕和青紫，还有刚才一路拖行沾上的灰尘；而他军服笔挺，甚至还没有摘下帽子。这种居高临下地侮辱使他的心剧烈地跳动着，如果此刻有一面镜子，他一定要让Kylo看到自己是怎样一副下贱模样。

他的阴茎抵在已经被人操开的穴口。

「你就只配被这样对待。」

Kylo从来不知道Hux的力气有这么大，哪怕他的很多客人们也并不温柔，但没有人像Hux一样，带着巨大的恨意一心希望他血流而亡。他不知道是因为Hux毫不留情地刺戳还是心口某个撕裂的破洞让他感到难以忍受的疼痛，无论叫喊还是流泪都无法消解，于是他索性咬着胳膊，将那些Hux讨厌的声音都吞回肚子里。

然后，像是沉进了深海里，周遭的一切开始趋于缓慢。他变成了那个脏兮兮的十岁小男孩，第一次如同酷刑一般历历在目，他的哭叫声几乎穿透房顶。这么多年，他到底还是有长进的。

「你怎么不叫了？」Hux的声音很陌生，他以前从来不会用这样恶毒的口吻，「我刚才在外面听到你叫得那么响亮，是我不如那些喽啰，不能把你操舒服吗？」

Hux的动作突然更为猛烈起来，他的胯部已经被撞击得麻木，身体也似乎不听使唤。他原本跪在床边，忽然被撞得向旁边一个踉跄，额头磕在床头的尖角上。剧烈地外部疼痛让他眼前发黑，粘腻的液体蜿蜒流下，模糊的呻吟从嘴角泄了出来。

「这才对了。」Hux满意道。

疼痛从四面八方涌来，Kylo避无可避。好不容易忍住的眼泪又涌上来的时候，他忽然想，如果是Ben Solo，先生一定不舍得这样对他。Ben会得到饼干、蜂蜜牛奶和亲吻，那是他曾经得到过的，但属于Ben的东西。实际上他只配承受这些疼痛。

「你说什么？」他感到身后的动作慢下来，先生的声音传来。

他大概是把心里的想法都一股脑说出来了，这不应该，然而他现在脑子一片混沌，下意识地接上话头，「如果是Ben Solo，你一定会像以前一样温柔……」

Kylo的尾音哽在喉咙里，被一声抽气淹过了。有些话说出来，就像是将他隐秘的小小的委屈一下子放大，这让他更加难过。

「但我不是他……」

「你以前都把我……当成Ben……不是吗？」

他没有办法停下那该死的抽噎，而他应该更坚强一点。

「你睡着的……时候也叫……他的名字……」

「……Ren？」他不确定地开口。

Kylo的话像一把重锤忽然击中了Hux，让他从先前的暴怒中清醒过来。

他甚至不知道Kylo是什么时候听说了Ben的故事。

他太生气了——面对那样的场面，让他不由得去联想在这之前有无数次，Kylo就是这样在一群男人身下游刃有余，更有可能，Kylo正是享受这样的经历。一想到这里，他就没有办法克制自己膨胀的怒火。姑且，他说服自己这是因为Kylo Ren顶着一张和Ben一模一样的脸。

他原以为是Kylo再也不想费心伪装下去。

他以为……

Hux的伶牙俐齿此刻完全失去了魔法，他不知道应该怎样回应男孩无声地哭泣，或者无论什么话都没有办法说出他心中所想，因为连他自己也未曾了悟。

他只是不能继续这样下去了。

Kylo感到体内的阴茎又开始抽动起来，虽然撕裂的伤口被碾过的每一次大脑都在尖叫，但他感到Hux先生的动作变得和从前一样温柔，于是他将脸埋进双臂之间，在这片柔软的疼痛中努力汲取着甘甜的味道。

9.

像每次结束后那样，Hux在他身边躺下，向男孩伸出手，想将他揽进怀里。这次Kylo如同受惊的幼兽，将自己拼命向远离Hux的角落蜷缩，他咬着嘴唇，将呜咽声压抑在喉咙里。

但Hux还是很轻易地捉住了他的手腕，经过了一个晚上的折腾，Kylo已经没有什么多余的力气。他还在无望地挣扎，直到Hux将身体贴近他，上衣冰冷的徽章像是将他一瞬间冻住了。Hux将他的脸掰过来，男孩不知道什么时候已经哭得满脸是泪。

他破烂不堪，他一点都不好看。Hux有些好笑地这么想。哭的时候不好看，忍着不哭的时候更不好看。

他把手伸向Kylo的脑后，手指插进粘腻的卷发里，用力将Kylo整个人摁进自己的怀里。那些眼泪鼻涕以及干涸的精液弄脏了他一丝不苟的军服，然而他不在乎了。

Kylo一边呜咽着一边喃喃自语，几乎说不出一句完整的话。他安静地接受着从胸口传来的断断续续的控诉。

他的男孩在说，我不是Ben。

Hux缓慢地一下一下抚摸着他的头发。

「Kylo。」他开口叫他的名字，发现自己的声音已经嘶哑。

「我知道，Kylo。」

男孩终于嚎啕大哭起来。

10.

「跟我走吧。」

end


End file.
